This invention relates to a method of dyeing fibers, especially polyester and other synthetic fibers.
Methods of dyeing synthetic fibers are well known in the prior art. The most commonly used method is exhaust dyeing which is a batch process and is consequently cumbersome and expensive. Fabrics which are composed of polyester and blends of polyester and other fibers have proved particularly difficult to dye. Continuous methods of dyeing texturized polyester and polyester blends have long been sought because of their economic advantages. It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method of dyeing fabrics containing polyester in a continuous process which does not distort the hand and drape of the fabric.